


Breath of Life

by Al_D_Baran



Series: FrUk Spring Festival 2016 [3]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Human, Forests, FrUkSpringFestival2k16, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 07:01:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6844081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Al_D_Baran/pseuds/Al_D_Baran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Love will conquer all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breath of Life

**Author's Note:**

> So today since I’m entirely exhausted from withdrawal and insomnia, I’ll churn out a little drabble. Still kind of fairy tale-ish, but hopefully, you will all like it! Yes, there’s a twist on my usual thing in there! I’ll let you guess what! T’chuss!  
> Theme: Enchanted Forest AU  
> Rating: Around fifteen as there are mentions of violence and death, homophobia and some sweet kisses.  
> Disclaimer: Don’t you want Hetalia to be mine? I sure do, but it’s not.  
> Résumé: Love will conquer all.

 “No!”

It had all happened so fast.

The sound of thunder as a pistol shot, Arthur running to his lover, as if to protect him. Birds flew away with panicked sounds, ruffling the leaves of the forest’s heavy canopy. Laughs sparked, the hunting dogs’ barking making every creatures flee. Francis had fallen to his knees, sobbing in pain as he helped him up, arm in arm, unable to carry him, yet wishing he could.

Something was coming for them; they were hunted for who they were, for he was, for how they loved. Craddling Francis’ weak body against him, the Briton pulled him up, hearing Francis’ dry heaves against his ear. He slowed him down, his instinct told him, but there was no ways he would abandon his lover to such a terrible death.

“Hold your hand on it, alright? Just… just keep it on it, press there, oh God…”

_Hide. I need to hide._

_Where?_

Panic made him run as if he had nowhere to go, dashing between the knotted roots of ancient trees, Arthur closed his eyes each time he could, focusing, hoping the flimsy magic he could produce could keep their opponents away.

“Get the witch! Get ‘em!”

Arthur felt himself become weightless before he even realized he fell in a small, muddy ravine he hadn’t seen coming. Had it… had it ever been there? Tumbling down, the young man hissed in pain, holding his bruised rips as he quickly searched for Francis, placing a hand on his wound, then on his wound to keep the sounds he made from alerting the dogs.

Somehow, the hunters never saw them. Arthur _knew_ it was the forest listening to him, giving him a debt to pay for it. But they were safe.

Vaguely so.

He turned to Francis, laying the noble down. The poor man was shaking in pain, teeth chattering, eyes slipping closed. Arthur could feel his stomach churn at the sight of his bloody hands, looking to his lover with a smile he couldn’t hold, his voice breaking as he spoke, “Look… look at me, sweetheart? You’ll be fine….” His hand was on his cheek, Francis watching him with dull eyes, squeezing his wrist.

“Arthur…” he rasped, breathing hard as the Brit tore his short open.

Two little holes – one over a lung, the other, just left enough…

Arthur put all his weight on them, feeling his whole tired body protest at how much effort he put at trying to heal the man. He hadn’t ever been a good healer, not even a mediocre one. It must have burned Francis more than it did good to him, Arthur looking at his hands to see he produced only a few white sparks.

Francis was looking at him still. Yet, his eyes were glassy… where was he? Arthur sobbed helplessly. They had been so close to flee, so close to the river, so close to start a new life in another country. Another life of secrecy and worry, but one where no one would know them, where they could be more careful this time.

But there would be no second chance for them.

Arthur smiled through his tears, moving a strand of blonde hair from Francis’ face, closing his eyes, kissing his forehead.

And then his lips. Arthur could feel the salt of sweat and tears on them, a faint taste of blood. He kissed him tenderly, softly, pouring all the love he ever had for the man. Francis was the only one he could ever love, the only one he’d ever truly want to kiss…

There was a spark, and he knew that love could conquer even death, if only once.

Francis would wake up later, he knew. Arthur could feel two sharp pains in his chest, looking down to himself to see the blood pour out. He tried to breathe, only to feel blood fill his mouth – his lung was touched, an important vein, too, just next to it.

And yet, Arthur never stopped smiling, seeing the wounds on Francis’ chest be healed right under his eyes. This was all that mattered.

There would be a second chance for him.

And as Arthur felt the world go dark, he could hear Francis breathe, as if for the first time, the sound of it lulling him into the darkness.

**Author's Note:**

> give angst or give me death lmao. but there we go, hope u all like it!


End file.
